Kaori Vs Mokkori: Let's Make Love
by AskForXYZ
Summary: [Sequel to The Living Yurei: Reunion Is Her Salvation] After five years of patience and pain, Ryo asked Kaori to marry him. She did accept the proposal but hurt him with four simple words - "You are scaring me!". If sex is the only way to make up to her partner, how is she going to take that first step against a cold mokkori? Rated T for adult themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Greetings, ladies and gentlemen. In accordance with her promise made in her last story _The Living Yurei: Reunion Is Her Salvation_, _AskForXYZ_ brings to you its cutesy sequel. It is about forty-five chapters shorter than its predecessor. The author hopes this story will be well received by the readers and that it shall garner favourable reviews. _The rest is rust and stardust_. Thank you. *tips hat*

Disclaimer: I do not own **City Hunter** or its characters.

* * *

**KAORI VS MOKKORI: LET'S MAKE LOVE**

**[Chapter: 1]**

Kaori Makimura had survived another traumatic life-event. Her brother's girlfriend, whom she never knew, had come to their doorstep to change a large portion of her past. They tried to save her, Ryo did. And they learned that some people are doomed to destroy themselves no matter what you do. Memories of the few days she had spent with Saki Nogawa were treasured in as many ways as she could. Kaori's bedside table now had two picture frames – one of her brother and one of the woman he loved. Despite of the tragic death of her sister-in-law, Kaori was grateful that she met her however late it may be. The colossal impact of Saki's death was made on Ryo. He finally told Kaori that he loved her and wished to marry her, because he didn't want to live the rest of his life like the poor teacher from East Tokyo had. That was the reason Kaori was blushing in the Cat's Eye Cafe.  
"Oh Kaori, I am so happy for you!", Miki told her.  
The bride-to-be smiled,  
"I know. Thank you"  
"This calls for a celebration! Right, Falcon?"  
Umibozu gave his typical response,  
"Hmph!"  
He left the ladies alone at the counter. Kasumi said as soon as he was gone,  
"I still can't believe it. I thought Saeba-san would never propose to you. Thank god, he did!"  
Miki asked,  
"Why are you so happy about it?"  
"Now I can go back home and tell my grandmother that Saeba-san is getting married to someone else. She might get mad at me for not trying hard enough but I am sure that she will like Shinji when she meets him. Then we can finally..."  
"Finally?", Kaori said.  
Kasumi squared her shoulders,  
"We can finally start dating publicly. I am sick of doing everything with him in secret"  
Miki chuckled,  
"Are you saying that you want to do it with him in public?"  
"Miki-san!"  
Kaori and Miki both laughed while Kasumi pretended to be angry. She said to Miki,  
"Says someone who spent most of her honeymoon in the hotel bedroom"  
"Well", Miki put up her hands in defence, "I saved myself for him all these years. The repressed desires were bound to be set free. Very soon, the same is going to happen to Kaori. Or has it happened already?"  
Kaori's face took a brighter shade of pink. She said with haste,  
"No, nothing has happened yet"  
Kasumi leaned over the counter with her hand on one cheek. She asked,  
"When is it going to happen then?"  
"After the wedding?"  
Kaori gave them an answer which she herself wasn't sure of. The wedding was a month away. There was no harm in waiting to get married, right? Miki thought otherwise. She said,  
"You don't want that, Kaori, trust me on this. If your wedding night is spent getting rid of your virginity, it ruins half the fun. I made the same mistake"  
Kasumi agreed,  
"She's right. The first time hurts like hell. You don't want to cry during sex on your wedding night, do you?"  
"Wait a minute", Kaori said, "Why do you both think I am a virgin?"  
The two looked at each other in anticipation. Miki said with an awkward smile,  
"Uh, you aren't? That's great. I just thought you, well, never mind"  
Kasumi supplied her own laugh of discomfort,  
"Yeah. It's not like I thought you never got laid. I was just spit-balling"  
"I _am_ a virgin", Kaori told.  
Kasumi said,  
"That's cool too. Many women are. Even Miki-san was one before marriage. It's completely normal"  
"But still, Kaori, I don't think you should wait till after the wedding", Miki said.  
Kaori said,  
"It's not like I can do anything about it. It depends on Ryo"  
"Are you saying that Saeba-san wants to wait until the wedding?", Kasumi shook her head, "No, not possible"  
"He didn't say that. We haven't talked about it yet. I can tell from his behaviour though that he isn't too eager about it"  
"What happened?", Miki asked.  
Kaori narrated the incident from three days ago. Miki and Kasumi listened with undivided attention.

Kaori hated having to share her problems with others. In this case, she had no choice. Ryo's behaviour had started to make her suspicious. After she finished telling Miki and Kasumi about what had happened on the night he proposed, Kaori grew silent. She believed it was her fault Ryo was acting like that. This wasn't how she had thought it would be. Her one chance at happiness, and she had possibly messed it up too.  
"So", Miki said, "Saeba-san tried to flirt with you and you pushed him away"  
Kasumi said,  
"You said he was scaring you and he hasn't touched you since"  
"I know it's my fault, okay?", Kaori sighed, "I panicked. It... it felt so different. I thought I would faint any minute if he kept touching me"  
Miki said,  
"There's no use blaming yourself now. You have to set things back in place though"  
"How do I do that?"  
"By having sex with him", Kasumi said.  
Kaori tried hard not to blush again. The image of Ryo hovering over her in bed was a hard one to ignore. She said,  
"I just told you that Ryo is not taking any initiative. How are we supposed to do it then?"  
Miki said,  
"Why are you not taking the initiative?"  
"Huh?", Kaori almost fell off the stool, "Me?"  
"Who else?", Kasumi grinned.  
"But... but...", she said, "But I am the woman. Shouldn't Ryo take the first step?"  
"Those gender roles belong in the seventeenth century, Kaori. Women are as sexual as men. They just don't express it much", Miki said.  
Kaori said in a tiny voice,  
"It would be so embarrassing"  
"Not at all", Miki said, "On our wedding night, Falcon was more nervous than I was. I had to almost spell it for him. Men can be quite thick-headed"  
"Except in your case, Saeba-san is just offended that his feelings intimidate you and he might be waiting for you to make your move", Kasumi said.  
"Make my move?", Kaori asked.  
Miki said in her friendliest tone,  
"Look, Kaori – do you want him or not?"  
"I do"  
"Then isn't it stupid of you to wait for him to do something first?"  
"But what can I do to make him change his mind?"  
Miki smiled,  
"I have a few ideas. Do you have some too, Kasumi?"  
"Yep", she winked.  
The three leaned closer to each other and exchanged ideas. Some of them made Kaori put a hand on her innocent face, while some seemed promising enough. By the end of their short meeting, Kaori was determined to put the moves on the player.

He despised prudes. It never made any sense to him why people believed making love in public was more scandalous than violence in public. She - of all people - why did she have to be a prude? Sex was as natural a biological function as respiration. But no, Kaori Makimura was scared when her fiancé tried to kiss her beautiful neck. What was the use of being so patient with her for all these years then? Ryo was really mad at her. She was pushing her own sexuality in a pit and he wouldn't tolerate that. She was scared of his advances? Alright. Then he wasn't going to make any henceforth. Unless Kaori said to him in clear words that she wanted to take the next step, Ryo wasn't going to touch her with even a bargepole. It was kind of fun though to make Kaori so anxious.  
_'She looks adorable when she's nervous'_, he smiled.

Ryo was watching the evening news after dinner. He had been his own self for the last three days, but he hadn't approached Kaori after she said he scared her. It had hurt him pretty bad. However, he wouldn't release his sexual frustrations on Kaori. It wasn't her fault that she had been raised to regard fornication as taboo. That was Makimura's fault.  
_'You had all the fun you could with Miss Saki and taught Kaori such bull. Hypocrite'_  
"Ryo?"  
Kaori was in the same room. Ryo didn't look back though.  
"_Hm_?"  
She was trying to speak,  
"Um... uh... I..."  
Ryo grinned like a capuchin once, and then resumed his stoic expression. He got off the couch, said,  
"What is it?", and turned around.  
Nothing had prepared him for this. No mokkori magazine, no porn film, no amount of adult literature could have ever prepared him for this. No one had told him that when the woman you love comes before you wrapped in a towel, with her toes clutching at the mat and her face crimson as cranberries, you will forget the sun rises in the east and that your jaw doesn't belong on the floor.  
Kaori looked down, then up at him, never letting go off the towel she had wrapped around. Ryo's heart jumped to his throat when she lowered her eyes a little and gave him a timid smile. She asked,  
"Bath time?"


	2. Chapter 2

Feedback: _neha borkar_ – Thank you for your review! I have a feeling you are going to scold me for not making this an M rated fic. :P  
_ScriptAngel_ – Thank you for your very kind review! I hope you like this last chapter. :D  
_Kayura Yukishiro_ – Thank you for your review! I am glad you like this story. Thanks for the support. ^_^  
_Guest_ – Thank you for your interest in this story! Here's the fucking update. :3  
_CaptainFabreeze_ – You got your wish, witch. Here's the update. Thanks for your review. :P

Disclaimer: I do not own **City Hunter** or its characters. The poem in this chapter is called _Love Song_ and is written by Mary Carolyn Davies. I do not own it either.

* * *

**KAORI VS MOKKORI: LET'S MAKE LOVE**

**[Chapter: 2] **

For a moment, Kaori thought he hadn't noticed. She didn't look at his face, uncomfortable as she was with her own state. When she did look up, her discomfort was replaced with a sense of self-conscious for why was Ryo looking at her like that? A drooling _mokkori _face would have been understandable; his expression was too solemn. His gaze filled with admiration gave her goose bumps. She took a step back to run into her room, but then,  
_'This is what I wanted, for him to see me'_, she thought.  
So she stayed – half naked, blushing. And to Ryo - very inviting.

She revised Miki's advice in her mind and asked, with the best smile she could give in the moment,  
"Bath time?"  
Ryo didn't recover for another minute. His eyes were flowing with devout passion and reverence almost. Anyone could have told by taking one look at him - the man was awestruck by the beauty of the woman before him. Though being looked upon with love satisfied Kaori, she had stripped and wrapped that towel around for another purpose. To confirm whether her courageous act was having the desired effect, Kaori peeked down at Ryo's crotch. He turned around before she could derive a conclusion.  
"Why are you standing here if you want to have a bath?", he asked.  
Her friends hadn't warned her about a surprise rejection. They did tell her to not succumb to momentary weakness. She said,  
"I was... I was wondering if you, uh, if you wanted to join me for a bath"  
"Now why would I want to do that?"  
_'This rascal'_, she fumed, '_He thinks this is funny, doesn't he?_'  
"Maybe because we are going to get married soon?", she said.  
Ryo put his fingers on his chin,  
"Hm. Are all engaged couples supposed to bathe together?"  
Her tolerance with him was at its end. Here she was, practically asking to be made love to, and he was acting dumb. The natural anger she felt at Ryo's apathy turned Kaori's embarrassment into confidence. She said,  
"Are you really going to pretend you don't know what's going on?"  
"You want us to have a bath together. I don't see why you would want that", he said.  
She put her hands on her hips and almost shouted,  
"Oh yeah? If it were a client who came before you in a towel, you wouldn't waste a single minute to jump her. But when the woman you claim to love does that, you don't feel a thing, do you?"  
"Isn't the woman I love scared of me?"  
"That..."  
He had struck the root. She didn't know what to say.

Ryo's back was towards Kaori. He didn't want her to see his body's natural reaction to hers just yet. Trying his best to limit the graveness in his tone, Ryo said,  
"You said I scare you. How can I live with myself if my love scares you?"  
"Ryo... I...", she tried to explain, "That's not what I meant. I just panicked because you were so close to me and it was nothing I had experienced before and... and I... I couldn't believe it was finally happening"  
Ryo chuckled inaudibly as she seemed to come nearer. She said,  
"I didn't say that to hurt you. I was simply afraid that if it went on, I wouldn't be able to please you"  
His shameless simper vanished at her honest confession. He turned his head sideways a little,  
"What do you mean?"  
"I am a virgin, Ryo. I don't know any tricks. I don't know what I should do when you do something and... I didn't want to disappoint you"  
_'Silly girl'_, he sighed.  
Even at a time like that, she was thinking about his happiness and not her own. Ryo turned to face her full. Her eyes were yearning for pity and her hands were clasped over the chest. Ryo smiled, pulled her cheek, making her wince.  
"_Ow_", she frowned, "What was that for?"  
"_Baka_. Couldn't you just tell me that you wanted to wait?"  
"How could I? Your hands, your mouth – you were all over me!"  
He cocked a brow,  
"Are you going to pretend you didn't like that?"  
She looked away and mumbled,  
"Well..."  
"Mm hm?"  
She wouldn't look at him,  
"I did. But it was so sudden"  
"You like slow?"  
"At least for the first time"  
Ryo leaned towards her,  
"I can go slow if you want"  
She looked up at him. He whispered,  
"So slow you will be begging me to – "  
She pushed him away with an involuntary grin and backed away. Ryo had rarely seen her like this, happy but nervous. She thrust her chin up in defiance and said,  
"Why bother? It's not like I have any effect on you"  
How could he ever tell her in words, that she was not just a _mokkori_ material for him? That he could look at her for a thousand years without blinking once? And that more than he wanted to have her, he wanted to be worthy of her?  
He laughed and stroked the back of his head,  
"Yeah, that's true"  
His sarcasm couldn't hold for long because Kaori had already seen the truth. She pointed at it, then retracted her hand and said,  
"Ryo! When did that..."  
"The moment I saw your shape through the towel"  
She was red again, but her expression was neither of discomfort or anger. It was pure curiosity. She said,  
"Can you... really go slow?"  
He was a hundred percent sure his ears were ringing. His idiotic gaping made her smile. She asked,  
"Can you?"  
He nodded. She smiled and stepped back,  
"Then what are you waiting for?"

God had answered his prayers. Angels were watching him. And there wasn't a more fortunate man alive – Ryo Saeba believed so. He squealed in ecstasy and leaped,  
**"KAORI!"**  
_'What the...'_  
She had stopped him with her ever faithful hammer, just when he thought his days with that devil's instrument were over. Kaori said,  
"Wait a minute. You have never said 'I love you' to me. Now would be a good time, right?"  
"_Hai!_", he nodded.  
"So?", she folded her arms.  
Ryo jumped two feet high and showered confetti over his beloved. He declared,  
"I love you, Kaori!"  
"Hm", she said, "Not feeling it"  
Ryo produced a bouquet of flowers. He held it before her and said with his best smile,  
"I love you, Kaori!"  
"_Tch_", she shook her head.  
He knelt before her, took her hands in his and said with fervour,  
"I love you, Kaori"  
"Too dramatic", she pouted.  
Running low on patience and high on _mokkori_, Ryo aligned his face with hers and said,  
"Kaori, I love you. Now stop pouting before I pull this towel off and show you how much"  
His stern look made her giggle and his words became the rouse on her cheeks. Like a timid tutor, she patted him on the shoulder,  
"That's more like the lecherous sweeper I love"  
"Ex-sweeper"  
"Huh?"  
He grabbed her hand,  
"I will tell you after we have sex. Come on"  
"But Ryo, what do you – "  
He picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs. She kept asking,  
"What do you mean by ex-sweeper? Ryo?"  
"Hush", he said, "That's for the sequel"

* * *

He carried what he called a 'pompous jackass suit' quite well. And she looked more beautiful than ever. Father Patrick said,  
"I believe the couple has prepared their own vows. The bride..."  
Kaori had memorised her wedding vows. She glanced once at her friends in the pews and then at her groom, who held her hands with a smile on his face. She began,  
"_There is a strong wall about me to protect me:  
it is built of the words you have said to me.  
There are swords about me to keep me safe:  
they are the kisses of your lips.  
Before me goes a shield to guard me from harm:  
it is the shadow of your arms between me and danger.  
All the wishes of my mind know your name,  
and the desires of my heart are acquainted with you.  
The cry of my body for completeness,  
that is a cry to you.  
My blood beats out your name to me,  
unceasing, pitiless.  
Your name, your name._  
Ryo Saeba, I vow to love you, and to be your best friend for as long as I live. I promise to be a good companion through life's ups and downs. I promise to cherish what we have with my heart and soul. And..."  
She looked once again at the guests and then at her slightly bored groom. She grinned,  
"And I promise to be your only _mokkori_ for the rest of our days"  
Miki was the first one to clap amidst the roar of laughter. Ryo gazed at Kaori with wonder and amusement. She bounced her eyebrows at him once, the smile still dancing on her lips.  
"Ahem", Father Patrick said, "The groom's vows?"

Ryo removed the piece of paper from his coat pocket. Kaori had asked him, warned him, that his wedding vows should be heartfelt and elegant. He had taken three hours, consulted two dictionaries and one Neruda poems collection to prepare his wedding vows. He read,  
"Kaori Makimura, you are my sun, my moon, my guiding light. You are what makes my world go round. You..."  
These were not right, he had known it from the time he wrote them. Kaori wanted heartfelt? Well, heartfelt it will be. He put the paper back in his pocket and looked at Kaori. Her glowing face was more inspirational than all the world's love poems. Ryo took a deep breath,  
"Kaori Makimura, I love you and that is a universal truth. Over the years we have spent together, I have come to trust you, cherish you and learn from you. You are the one who taught me the most important lessons in love. I know I bother you, make things difficult for you and try to bang you in all kinds of places"  
"Ahem!", Father Patrick cleared his throat.  
"I am not good with words and that is why I express my love through my actions. I love you like this because I don't know any other way to love. I promise you and your brother who left us to each other's care five years ago – I will be there for you. I will be the best husband I can. I will be your shadow. I will never forget to tap your gorgeous bottom and kiss your sweet mouth"  
"Ahem", Father Patrick again.  
Ryo revealed his biggest secret,  
"I will always love you, partner, no matter what"  
Kaori mumbled, teary-eyed and smiling,  
"Thank you"  
Reika whispered in awe,  
"I can't believe Ryo said that"  
"Me neither", Shinji agreed.  
Father Patrick announced,  
"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife"  
Everyone clapped. Ryo said to the old priest,  
"You forgot to say 'you may now kiss the bride'"  
"Uh", he replied, "We don't do that in Japan, son"  
"Do it"  
Father Patrick surrendered,  
"Alright. You may now kiss the... well"

Before the priest could finish his sentence, Ryo kissed his bride and lifted her off the altar. The church bells rang. The guests stood up and cheered. Ryo swung Kaori around in his arms, never breaking the kiss. When he finally did, to Father Patrick's relief, Kaori kissed him again. The world was not enough to contain his joy. A killer like him was allowed to be so happy – it had to be a dream. But the woman in his arms was proof enough that dreams came true. He said, his voice low and unsteady out of sheer happiness,  
"Congratulations, Mrs. Saeba"  
Her veil swung right to left; he just wouldn't put her down. She smiled,  
"Congratulations, City Hunter. You got a tomboy for a wife"  
He loved her. And he was going to spend the rest of his life proving it. He touched his forehead to hers,  
"I wouldn't have anyone else in the world"

'_Take care of Kaori, Ryo'_  
A happily-ever-after had just begun.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this short story. I am aware that my one-shot and two-shot fics are not received warmly, but I am content with the few reviews I get _#ObviousLie_. Anyhow, the long-awaited sequel to this story, i.e. _XYZ Strikes Again: Don't You Dare Touch The Kids!_ will commence soon. I hope you are looking forward to that as much as I am. Thanks again. Enjoy this FIFA. :P


End file.
